The Anime Party Of DOOM!
by AnimeMaster89
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I worked really hard on it so I hope you like it. It is a crossover between Yugioh, Pokemon, Digimon, Dragonball Z, and a few other animes.
1. The begining of a very wierd and funny s...

The Anime Party Of DOOM!!!  
  
Author: AnimeMaster89  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is myself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
AnimeMaster89: I am very excited about this because this is my first fan fi..  
  
Ash: Get on with the story!  
  
AM89: If you don't be quiet, I will send you to the shadow realm.  
  
Ash: (starts to shake), OK!  
  
AM89: Like I was saying before I was interrupted, this is my first fan fic.  
  
Gohan: So, when do I get my cash?  
  
AM89: You don't get any cash.  
  
Gohan: Why not?  
  
AM89: Because I am giving you candy.  
  
(AnimeMaster89 snaps his fingers, and a truck filled with candy appears).  
  
Gohan: Yippee!  
  
AM89: Now let me start the story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
The story starts when I am sending the invitations.  
  
AM89: All I have to do now is send the invitations and wait.  
  
Later that Day.  
  
Bulma: Vegita, you have some mail.  
  
Vegita: (says nothing).  
  
Bulma: GET OUT HERE NOW!  
  
Vegita: Fine, but it better be important.  
  
Bulma: Here is your mail.  
  
Vegita: (Looks at his mail), bill, bill, credit card, bill, invitation to party, bi., Invitation to party?  
  
Bulma: Are you going to open the letter?  
  
Vegita: Fine.  
  
(Vegita reads the letter).  
  
Dear Vegita,  
  
You and your family are invited to a party at my mansion. Here is a list of some of the things that will be at the party,  
  
Torture Kakarot Whack a Buu Food Training room.  
  
The party is next week at 6:00 P.M. I hope you come, Bring Kakarots family too. (P.S. If you break any thing, you will die).  
  
Bulma: What did it say?  
  
Vegita: We are going to a party.  
  
Bulma: Who will watch Trunks and Bra?  
  
Vegita: They are coming with us.  
  
Bulma: O.K. (Meanwhile)  
  
Yugi: But grandpa, why do I have to clean up the game shop?  
  
Grandpa: Because you made the mess.  
  
(Suddenly, they hear someone scream)  
  
Yugi: What just happened?  
  
Grandpa: I don't know but lets find out.  
  
(They see a dragon sitting on Joey)  
  
Yugi: Joey, why is there a dragon on you?  
  
Joey: I was about to open the door, when this dragon fell on me.  
  
(The dragon takes a letter out of its bag and gives it to Yugi. Then it flies away)  
  
Joey: Hey Yugi, what does the letter say?  
  
Yugi: It looks like an invitation to a party.  
  
(Yugi reads the letter)  
  
  
  
Dear Yugi Moto,  
  
You and your friends are invited to a party at my mansion.  
  
This is a list of some of the things that will be there,  
  
Duel Monsters Arena  
  
Every Duel Monster card, and some that only I know about.  
  
The party is next week at 6:00 P.M. I hope you come. (P.S. Bring Pegasus)  
  
That's the end of chapter one. Please tell me what you thought about it. When I get ten reviews, I will put the next chapter up. 


	2. A week before the party

Last time on The Anime Party Of DOOM!!!,  
  
The party is next week at 6:00 P.M. (P.S. bring Pegasus).  
  
Now for chapter Two  
  
Joey: What does it say?  
  
Yugi: We are invited to a party, and we should bring Pegasus.  
  
Joey: WHAT!!!! He wants us to bring Pegasus.  
  
Yugi: Yes  
  
Joey: Fine  
  
(Yugi picks up the phone and dials Pegasus's phone number)  
  
Yugi: It is a good thing I found the phone book.  
  
(Pegasus picks up the phone)  
  
Pegasus: Hello Yugi-boy.  
  
(A/N: Don't you just hate it when he says that)  
  
Yugi: How did you know it was me, I thought someone took the millennium eye from you.  
  
Pegasus: AnimeMaster89 gave it back to me.  
  
Yugi: Wow, he must be really powerful.  
  
Pegasus: He is.  
  
Yugi: You are invited to a party, it is next week at 6:00 P.M.  
  
Pegasus: O.K.  
  
(Pegasus hangs up)  
  
Yugi: He says he will be there.  
  
Joey: Darn!  
  
(Suddenly Tea, Tristain, Mai, Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, and Bakura walk in)  
  
Tea: Hi Yugi  
  
Yugi: Hi, We are all invited to a party.  
  
Seto: I hate par.  
  
Mokuba: Yippie, I love parties.  
  
Joey: Yes, but pe.  
  
(Suddenly a bright light shines around Yugi, as the spirit of the millennium puzzle comes out)  
  
Yami Yugi: Joey, don't tell them, they will find out soon enough.  
  
Joey: Fine, I wont tell them.  
  
???: As the days went by, the people from Pokemon and Digimon also got their invitations.  
  
AnimeMaster89: Hey, get out of here. I am the one that is supposed to say stuff like that.  
  
(AnimeMaster89 grabs the frying pan of doom and start whacking the mystery person)  
  
???: OUCH! (Falls over then disappears)  
  
AnimeMaster89: Now that I took care of that, I can start the party. 


	3. The day that the party starts

Last time on The Anime Party Of DOOM!!!,  
  
AnimeMaster89: Now that I took care of that, I can start the party.  
  
Now for chapter three.  
  
A week later  
  
(The people from yugioh are outside the mansion)  
  
Yugi: We are here, now what do we do?  
  
Kaiba: Have someone open the door, and AnimeMaster89, make everyone stop calling me Kaiba.  
  
(A/N: That is Seto Kaiba, Mokuba is looking for some sugar, so he won't be in the story until a bit later)  
  
AnimeMaster89: OK  
  
Joey: Who wants to open the door?  
  
Everybody but Kai..Moron: Not Me!  
  
(A/N: He told me to make everyone stop calling him Kaiba)  
  
Kai..Loser: What did you just say!  
  
Yugi: Why is Kai..Idiot talking to himself?  
  
Joey: Why did you call him an idiot?  
  
Yugi: I don't know, I guess whenever someone tries to say his last name, they insult him instead.  
  
(Goku, Vegita, and Gohan finally arrive)  
  
Tea: Oh My God! I can't belive Gohan is here.  
  
(Tea runs over to where Gohan is)  
  
Tea: Gohan, I am your biggest fan.  
  
Gohan: OK?  
  
Joey: I can't Belive it, Tea likes.  
  
AnimeMaster89: Before you finish talking, I will give the Yami's their own bodies, but their minds will still be linked with the people that they shared a body with.  
  
Joey: I can't belive it, Tea likes Gohan?  
  
Yami Yugi: WHAT! Tea likes Gohan? I thought she liked me.  
  
Tea: I do like you, but you can't become a super sayian.  
  
Yami Yugi: Lets see about that. 


	4. Can this story get any wierder?

Last time on The Anime Party Of DOOM!!!,  
  
Yami Yugi: WHAT! Tea likes Gohan? I thought Tea liked me.  
  
Tea: I do like you, but you cant become a Super Sayian.  
  
Yami Yugi: Lets see about that.  
  
Now for chapter four.  
  
Gohan: You will never become a Super Sayian, because you are not a Sayian.  
  
Yami Bakura: If I become a Sayian, I will be the most powerful person in the universe, and I can do that by using my Millennium Ring. What! Where is it? I had it a minute ago.  
  
AnimeMaster89: I have it, and I say that Yugi and Yami Yugi are now Sayians.  
  
(Yugi and Yami Yugi now have tails)  
  
Yami Bakura: Noooooooooooooooooo, why do these things always have to happen to me?  
  
Yugi: COOL! I have a tail.  
  
Yami Yugi: I know.  
  
Vegeta: ok Yugi, become a Super Sayian, so I can check your power level.  
  
Yugi: Sure.  
  
(Yugi becomes Super Sayian 4)  
  
(A/N: For those who don't know what Super Sayian 4 is, it is shown in Dragonball GT, which was only shown in Japan)  
  
Vegeta: ho..How can you become Super Sayian 4?  
  
Yugi: I don't know.  
  
Vegeta: ok, your power level is. oh no, that can't be right, nobody can be more powerful than the great prince Vegeta, Noooooooooooooooo!  
  
Yugi: What is it?  
  
(Vegeta starts to shake)  
  
Vegeta: Your power lever is 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999.  
  
(One hour later)  
  
Vegeta: 999,999,999,999  
  
(Vegeta faints)  
  
AnimeMaster89: Now, everyone must do what Yugi tells them to do.  
  
Yugi: Thank you.  
  
AnimeMaster89: No problem.  
  
Yugi: Hey Kaiba, give me all of your Blue-eyes-white-dragon cards.  
  
Kaiba: Um..Ok.  
  
Yugi: AnimeMaster89, give me the Millennium ring.  
  
AnimeMaster89: OK  
  
Yugi: Hahahahahaha, now nobody can stop me.  
  
Yami Yugi: We need to stop him.  
  
AnimeMaster89: I know what to do. Time Wizard, open a portal to send Yugi 1,000 years into the future.  
  
Tea: You can't do that.  
  
Yami Yugi: Sorry, but we must do this.  
  
Tea: (starts to cry) NOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
Time Wizard: MALFUNCTION. 


	5. Let's Do The Time Warp Again!

Last time on The Anime Party Of DOOM!!!,  
  
Yugi: Hahahaha, now nobody can stop me.  
  
Yami Yugi: We need to stop him.  
  
AnimeMaster89: I know what to do. Time Wizard, open a portal to send Yugi 1,000 years into the future.  
  
Tea: You can't do that.  
  
Yami Yugi: Sorry, but we must do this.  
  
Tea: (starts to cry) Noooooooo.  
  
Time Wizard: MALFUNCTION.  
  
Now for chapter 5.  
  
AnimeMaster89: WHAT?  
  
(As a big green portal appears, everybody else arrives)  
  
Everybody: What is that?  
  
AnimeMaster89: It is a portal that will send us 1,000 years into the future.  
  
(The portal starts sucking stuff up)  
  
Mokuba: This is FUN!!  
  
Seto: WE ARE GOING TO DIE!!!  
  
AnimeMaster89: NOOOOOO!  
  
Yami Bakura: Be quiet, that is my word, NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Joey: (Thinking) Why haven't I said much?  
  
Pegasus: Hey Yugi-boy, Where is the wine?  
  
(They get sucked into the portal)  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
???: We have killed 100 monsters today, now what should we do?  
  
Gourry: Hey Lina, I bet I can drink more beer than you can.  
  
Lina: We will see about that.  
  
(A/N: These characters are from the anime, the slayers)  
  
(One hour later)  
  
Lina: Ha, I (hic) drank more than (hic) you did.  
  
Zelgadiss: Just great, Lina is drunk.  
  
Lina: What did (hic) you just (hic) say?  
  
(Suddenly, a green portal appears, and everybody falls out of it. Bakura landed on Lina)  
  
Everybody: Ouch.  
  
Lina: (looks at Bakura) Hey, you're cute (hic)  
  
Bakura: (screams)  
  
Lina: (sees all of the Pokemon and Digimon) Don't worry, I (hic) will protect (hic) you, FIREBALL!  
  
Everyone from Pokemon and Digimon: (in slow motion) NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
(all of the Pokemon and Digimon get fried)  
  
(Suddenly, a big wall appears behind them, and they all get chained to the wall)  
  
Bakura: What are you doing now?  
  
AnimeMaster89: I am playing, Torture The Characters.  
  
That is the end of chapter 5.  
  
Please give me some ideas for how to torture them. 


	6. Please Help Me!

I am sorry that this is taking so long, but I have been sick and I have writer's block. I decided to skip the torturing for now so I can do the deathmatches.  
  
So far I only have one idea for a match, and that is  
  
Gohan V.S. Yami Yugi  
  
I am running out of ideas so please give me some. 


	7. Before the Deathmatches

AnimeMaster89:Hi, I'm back and I got rid of the writer's block. The first time I tried, I failed, but the second time, I got rid of it.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
(It shows me running towards a big block of stone)  
  
AnimeMaster89:Die Writer's Block, DIE!!  
  
(I punch it)  
  
AnimeMaster89:Ow!  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
AnimeMaster89:My hand still hurts.  
  
(Flashback #2)  
  
AnimeMaster89:Hey, Dark Magician. Come over here for a minute.  
  
Dark Magician: What  
  
AnimeMaster89: Destroy this big block.  
  
Dark Magician: Why should I?  
  
AnimeMaster89: Because I can destroy you easily.  
  
Dark Magician: Fine  
  
(Dark Magician destroys the writer's block)  
  
AnimeMaster89: You can go now.  
  
(End Flashback #2)  
  
AnimeMaster89: First, I am going to take the Melenium Ring away from Yugi. Now, since he took it from me, I am sending Yugi to the Shadow Realm for a while.  
  
Zippy360: Hi  
  
AnimeMaster89: That is my friend, Zippy360. He is going to do commentary with me during the deathmatches.  
  
Zippy: Match one is Gohan V.S. Yami Yugi, the winner gets Tea, and the loser joins Yugi in the Shadow Realm. That will happen to all of the losers.  
  
AnimeMaster89: Match two is Bakura V.S. Yami Bakura, in a battle of Good V.S. Evil. Match three is Mai and Kagome (from the anime inuyasha) V.S. Bulma and Chi-Chi.  
  
Zippy: Match four is Joey and Inuyasha V.S. Goku and Vegeta. After that, I will torture some people. Then, I will tell you about the other matches.  
  
AnimeMaster89: Just to let you know, it will be the reviewers that will pick the winner of each match. When you review, tell me who you want to win, and when I get enough votes, I will tell you what happens during the match. Please review and vote.  
  
Zippy: Kill Bakura!  
  
(60 Rabid Bakura Fangirls(RBF) attack Zippy)  
  
AnimeMaster89: Not again.  
  
Zippy: Help me!  
  
AnimeMaster89:Gohan, get over there and get those fangirls away from Zippy.  
  
Gohan:Ok  
  
(Gohan flies over to where Zippy is)  
  
Gohan: KA.ME.HA.ME.  
  
RBF: Run Away!  
  
(They run away)  
  
Zippy: Thank you Gohan.  
  
Gohan: HA!  
  
(Gohan blasts Zippy)  
  
Zippy:Ow 


End file.
